Who knew Draco Malfoy was enchanting?
by PigwidgeonHedwig7
Summary: Why is Hermione never going to attend balls again? And why do her heart and brain keep fighting? And since when did Draco Malfoy become ENCHANTING? Dramione. K . Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted' also known as 'Wonderstruck'. One-shot :


_****_**I know, I know.  
**

**I should be uploading a new chapter of AVPW or DTRH but I couldn't RESIST!**

**I saw this wonderful fan video of Dramione with _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift and I jut /had/ to write this.**

**Ps: This is kinda AU? Well, the trio goes back to Hogwarts for 7th year. The Triwizard Tournament ain't there, but they still have a Yule Ball.**

* * *

**KEY.**

**Bold -** Flashback/Memory

_Italics - _Brain

_**Bold-Italics -**_Heart.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND THE SONG "ENCHANTED" BY TAYLOR SWIFT.**

* * *

_**Who knew Draco Malfoy was enchanting?**_

* * *

_Note to self: NEVER ATTEND A BALL._

Hermione Granger was having a horrible time. She expected the Yule Ball to be fun and a bit dreamy, since she was there with her only friend from another house – Anthony Goldstein. Don't get her wrong, she really like Anthony, and was ecstatic to go to the ball with him.

"**Err… Hermione, I know we've been good friends only since the start of this year, but… um... I 've really liked you since second year, and when you got petrified, I was honestly scared out of my wits, which is saying a lot, since I am a Ravenclaw. *nervous laugh* Excuse me, I'm not good at making jokes. Anyway, what I wanted to say was… Hermione Granger, will you give me the pleasure of escorting you to the Yule Ball?"**

Who wouldn't want that kind of a guy?

Hermione certainly did. At least, until he stood her up, and then arrived an HOUR later with Padma Patil. She was laughing merrily with Harry and Ron, as they were not paying attention to their dates. She left the conversation to get a glass of Butterbeer and what she saw completely shocked her. Anthony Goldstein, HER SUPPOSED DATE, entered the room with PADMA PATIL, when he was supposed to "_be sick in bed". _At least, that was what she was told.

Who knew that his best friend, Zacharias Smitch – HUFFLEPUFF – was such a good liar?

So there she was, standing near the punch bowl, wondering whether she should abandon boys and become a nun. Although, to make her night worse (according to her) entered a devilishly handsome- looking Draco Malfoy. Her heart suddenly started racing.

_Wait, WHY IS MY HEART RACING? It's not like he's my long-forgotten soul mate or anything. _

_**What if he is…?**_

_NO HERMIONE, HE IS NOT MY LONG-FORGOTTEN SOUL MATE. Get your head clear. Your heart doesn't matter._

_**Shut up, brain.**_

_Hey, just being the sensible one he-_

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" inquired Draco Malfoy, as if he had never seen her before.

"You mean you don't recognise me Malfoy? Have I really gotten that ugly?"

"GRANGER? Wow, that's a… change. Anyways, why aren't you dancing? Wasn't your date Goldstein?"

*mumble*

"Umm… Granger? Contrary to what you Gryffindors believe, I am not a super-human. Talk a bit clearer please."

"…he stood me up," Hermione replied before shooting him a glare. "Also, we DO NOT believe you're a super-human. That's just your cocky side acting."

"Haha, Granger, really witty."

"Anyways, why are you talking to me? You should be calling me 'Mudblood' and insulting me right?"

"You do realise after the war, I changed? I could go back to that, but I rather like this new personality of mine. I'm sure you do too," He smirked.

"Well, it _is_ a good change… whatever. If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here in the first place?" Hermione inquired, after curiosity had overtaken her mind.

"Oh, um… the funny thing is… I didn't recognise you at first… and you…" Malfoy dropped his voice down to a very, _very_ low whisper.

"A little louder please. I promise I won't kill you."

"You looked pretty… so I came here to askyoutodance," Malfoy blushed ever so slightly.

_**Wait, did he BLUSH? **_

_I guess he did._

_**HERMIONE, SAY YES. NOOOW.**_

_No! He's Draco Malfoy! He'll crush you little beating organ in your chest!_

_**The name is Heart. Hermione, come on. Give him a chance. YOU SAW HIM HAVING A CIVIL CONVERSTAION WITH RON YESTERDAY! Brain, if he does anything, I'll give you full permission to kill him.**_

_*Mental Sigh* Oh alright then. Go ahead._

"Granger? Are you listening?" Malfoy interrupted her heart's victory dance.

"Oh yes, um, what did you say again?"

"I asked you if you'd like to dance."

"Oh, sure. Its not like I have anything else to do."

The pair made their way towards the center of the ballroom, whispering and laughing as if they'd never hated each other's guts. They danced crazily, jumping up and down to the music, and they'd even slow danced a few times, each more memorable than the other.

That night, Hermione swore Draco Malfoy was one of the most enchanting people she had ever met.

* * *

_Oh shit, why am I not sleeping?_

_**But yours truly has found a suitable person for Hermione to fangirl over.**_

_YOU DIDN'T!_

_**Well, of course I did. It's my job, remember? All that blushing she was doing while she walked back to the dorm, all that daydreaming, randomly wishing Draco was here, who do you think caused that?**_

_Bu-bu-but you can't fall in love THAT fast!_

_**Who said she wasn't already falling?**_

_YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BUGGER WHO ALWAYS MAKES MY JOB HARD! Now, since your *mental shudder* love for Draco Malfoy has spread to me too, the only thing _I_, being the sensible one, can do is hope that he doesn't love somebody else._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know.**

**Horrid. **

**But IF it's good, please tell me? I wanna write more but I can't be absolutely horrid.**


End file.
